The invention relates to a kit designed to promote the sales of rolls of sheet paper products of the type which are rolled on a relatively stiff cylindrical core, for example, bathroom tissue and kitchen paper towels. More specifically, the kit is intended to provide purchasers of such products with means for construction of three dimensional fanciful figures such as animals. The figures may be made by cutting out a two dimensional blank and adhering the cut-out to the cylindrical core of the sheet paper product so that the assembled components take on a unified appearance.